Fugate conmigo
by michis
Summary: Es un ScorpiusRose. Scorpius ha caido en griffinor y siete años despues le pide a rose que se case con el,Que diran sus padres? Este fic no es mio. Es una traduccion, de Run away with me. De xlilyx claro con el permiso de ella. Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I Como todo empezó.

Rose Weasley estaba por empezar el primer año en Hogwarts, estaba muy emocionada y muy nerviosa. Que si no hacia amigos? Ella no quería estar todo el tiempo con sus primos quería tener sus propios amigos.

Miraba para ver que compartimiento estaba vacío en el tren pero todos estaban llenos. Miró en el último vagón y vio una cabellera rubia, de ojos azules. El chico estaba sentando justo al lado de la ventana, decidió preguntarle a el.

-Hola, te importa si me quedo aquí? Es que todos los demás están llenos.-pregunto la chica.

El chico la miro y sonrió-Claro-dijo y hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en el frente a el.

Se sentó tranquilamente frente a el y miro el paisaje por la ventana.

-Soy Scorpius-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano.

-Rose-dijo la chica sosteniéndole la mano.-En que casa crees que estarás?

-Pues toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Slyterin por siglos, pero yo no quiero estar ahí., no me gusta mucho mi familia excepto mi madre.

-OH. Y por que no te gusta?-pregunto curiosas por saber el por que.

-no tiene importancia- dijo volviendo a pensar en lo que había pasado dos días atrás.

-Flash Back-

-hola, papa. Sabes que?-dijo Scorpius emocionado.

-no me importa. Pensé que te había dicho que no vinieras aquí-dijo el padre.

-Lo siento, papa pero quería decirte algo-musito el chico.

bueno, eso tendrá que esperar, estoy muy ocupado.-dijo el padre fríamente.

-Si padre. –dijo Scropius dejando caer los hombros.

-No uses ese tono conmigo jovencito- dijo el padre acercándose a el chico hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Que tono?-preguntó si saber que había hecho esta vez.

-Ese tono de chico estupido e idiota- luego hizo algo que para algunos es difícil de ver, le dio una cachetada, Scorpius con lagrimas en sus ojos salio de allí hacia su cuarto.

-End Of. Flash Back-

Rose viendo el dolor en los ojos del chico, decidió no molestarlo, y quedarse callada.

-Que hay de ti?- preguntó el chico.

-Pues mi familia entera ha estado por siglos en Griffindors, pero mi mama piensa que tal vez vaya a Ravenclaw- dijo la chica

-Cool, entonces, como estuvo tu verano?- preguntó

Ellos se quedaron hablando el uno del otro hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

-Malfoy, Scorpius –dijo el profesor Flitwick a los de primer año que estaban en frente de el esperando a ser sorteados.

Scorpius caminó conciernas temblorosas y se sentó en el pequeño taburete.

-No quieres estar en Slyterin como tu padre, eh chico?-susurro el sombrero en su oreja.

-No.-pensó Scorpius.

-Hmmmm, entonces solo hay una casa para ti. GRIFFINDOR- gritó.

Scorpius estaba encantado. "Por una vez, no tendré prejuicios, por nadie por causa de mi padre"

-Weasley, Rose- Gritó el prof. Flitwick

Rose camino, y llego al tabuere, se sentó y no bien puesto el sombrero grito- GRIFFINDOR!

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Scorpius, y desde ahí vieron el resto del sorteo.

Cuando comenzaron a comer y ha hablar se dieron cuenta de que eso iba ha ser el comienzo de una brillante amistad.

Primer Beso. 6TO año.

-Rose, Hey Rose!!- grito Scorpius a traves del corredor.

Rose dejo de caminara y se puso a esperarlo. Cuando el llego, salieron.

-Hey, Que hay?-pregunto la chica.

-Te buscaba para darte tu regalos de cumpleaños, es tu cumpleaños cierto?-pregunto el chico con incertidumbre.

-si. Es mi cumpleaños.

-phew por un segundo pensé que estaba mal.-sonrió, por supuesto que el sabia cuando era su cumpleaños, ellos habían sido amigos desde casi siete años, pero el buscaba ser mas que eso. – de cualquier manera yo quería darte esto. – y le extendió una cajita rectangular.

Despacio lo toco y luego lo abrió. Era un brazalete de puro oro con encantamientos, de todo tipos de figuras, como una varita, una libro, una llave, una escoba. La conocía también. Ella sin embargo no puedo explicar lo que le llegaba al corazón. Ahora.

-OH, Scorpius es bellísima-dijo sacándola de la caja y poniéndosela en al muñeca, cuando ya estaba puesta miro a Scorpius a los ojos, allí había algo, algo que ella nunca antes había visto, Era eso amor? Podría serlo? Pero cuando el la miro todavía seguía allí.

-Me alegro de que te halla gustado. –dijo dándole una sonrisa que ella nunca antes había visto, con placer pero también con amor y compasión al mismo tiempo. Esa sonrisa le hacia temblar las rodilla, era una bonita sonrisa por no hablar de que era un muchacho muy guapo.

Ella lo miro con la misma sonrisa y con la misma expresión amor en sus ojos, de pronto algo en su cabeza y sus sentidos comenzaron a decirle que lo besara. Comenzando con una batalla, en la cabeza de la chica.

"bésalo. Sabes que lo quieres hacer"

"no puedo. El es mi mejor amigo. Que pasa, si l no me quiere de esa manera?"

"Hola!! Has visto tu brazalete? Es puro oro! Por no decir de que forma te mira"

"Es demasiado raro"

"Solo hazlo, por Dios"

"No"

"si lo amas y lo sabes hazlo"

"OK. Yo lo amo, pero el no necesita saberlo"

"Claro que si. El también te ama"

Finalmente ella arrojo sus brazos a el, y rozo sus labios contra los de el, miro aguardando un momento, que el tomo para besarla apasionadamente. Ella abrió su boa para darle mejor acceso, cuando la necesitada de respirara se hizo obligatoria, ellos se miraron, mirando los ojos azules del otro, En ese momento todo parecía perfecto, no les importaba el mundo, hasta un pequeño hecho: sus padres.

-Diablos! Estamos hechos!-dijo Rose a regañadientes separándose de el.

-si, lo estamos, pero ellos no pueden detener el verdadero amor.si quieres podemos mantenerlo escondido de las familias y solo ver como funciona. Si?

-Eso es brillante Scorpius!-dijo Rose

Eso pasó el año pasado, ahora los problemas realmente empezaran.

N/T

Hola!!!!!

Este es mi primer fic, que transcribo, es en ingles y lo traslade al español. Claro con permiso de la Autora original. Que, por cierto es xlilyx. Así que ya saben cualquier info, en mi profile. Dejen R.R

Feliz navidad!!


	2. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que estten bien! Gracias por manadarme R.R saben que me encantan. Y ademas me inspiran a escribir, Pero resulta que mi computadora se ha muerto (en Spanish: roto el puerto del monitor. )y no podre actualizar en almenos un fin de semana.

Puedo decir a mi favor que no he tenido cer ca una computadora en al menos un mes. Y no he podido hacer nada. Esta es de mi padre y es muy el con su laptop.

Ya saben. La areglare el fin de semana, pero creo que al menos hasta el fin de semana que viene no podre subir nada puesto que estoy en examenes de la Universidad.

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta cosa.

Michis.


End file.
